


Where The Stars Came From

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: AH YES SONGFIC, M/M, also this is short sorry i, btw the songs gr8 ill give yall a link, couldnt really think of anything, enjoy kiddos, kissy kiss heheueh, lets hope nobody gets diabetes, something actually fluffy, this was a spurr of the moment thing, tomtord is best js
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All we wanna know, is where the stars came from, but do we ever stop, ever stop to watch them shine?





	Where The Stars Came From

Tord sat in Tom’s lap as they leaned against a large cherry blossom. The night sky glittered as silver starlight flickered about against the darkest of all blue’s sky. It was a beautiful night, not too cold yet not too warm, just beautiful.  
Tom laced his fingers between Tord’s, turning the smaller male towards him with a shy grin.

All we wanna know, is where the stars came from, but do we ever stop, ever stop to watch them shine?

“What is it?” Tord questioned quietly, gazing at Tom. A small smile etched its way onto his face as he practically purred when Tom released his hand from Tord’s, raising it to brush stray strands of hair from his face.  
“Oh nothing, I just had to get a good look at you.” Tom said warmly, bringing his arms around Tord as the smaller male leaned into Tom. The two tilted, now laying on the ground.

All we wanna know, is where the stars came from, but do we ever stop, ever stop to watch them…

Tord looked down at Tom, God he was beautiful.   
“You know, your quote-un-quote eyes are very handsome.” Tord cooed, looking into said ‘eyes.’  
“Oh yeah?” Tom cocked his head, reaching up to Tord’s face, once again dusting that stray hair from his face.  
“Mhmm…” Tord smiled, and leaned down slowly, his lips connected with Tom’s.

Or are we staring with, staring with ungrateful eyes?

The taste of cheap alcohol mixed with dark cherry connected with Tord’s own, ash and just a very faint taste of rose. The two held each other tightly, and melted into the kiss. And it was whimsical.  
Tord had felt the world slip from under him, opening his eyes to pull away from Tom slowly as the other did as well.   
Looking up at Tord, Tom saw the stars glitter behind the small male, he looked so-  
“You’re perfect…” Tord whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

Or are we staring with…   
Staring with ungrateful eyes…

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like if someone else wrote it it would be better
> 
> okay welp, the song is "Ungrateful Eyes" by Jon Bellion, here ya go: https://youtu.be/nNdcbklwMqY
> 
> and sorry its a 1-hour loop cuz   
> yea
> 
> HEhefkrbdvw
> 
> okay hope you enjoy, i wish i was a good writer :'''D


End file.
